Leia Organa
Leia Organa was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala. Leia is a self-appointed leader of The Rebel Alliance. Background Early life After Leia's mother - Padmé's - death, Leia was adopted by Bail Organa, a senator in the Republic, in order to hide her existence from Darth Vader. She was the senator and princess of Alderaan and was also one of the founders of the Galactic Alliance. When she was a child she met Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin for the first time when he came to visit with her father. At age 17 she attended the University of Alderaan. Princess of the Rebellion In 0 BBY, the Devastator captured the Tantive IV while searching for stolen Death Star plans. Leia, being on the ship, gave the plans to R2-D2 as well as a distress call to Obi-Wan Kenobi Darth Vader's troops captured her, where she was taken to the Death Star for questioning. She was imprisoned in a cell where she once again met Grand Moff Tarkin to ask her where the Rebel Base is. The Empire later tested their station on Leia's home planet, Alderaan. Later she was rescued by Luke Skywalker, who she was unaware was her brother, along with Han Solo, Chewbacca, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the droids C-3PO, and R2-D2. She led them to the garbage chute to escape from the Stormtroopers. After they recused her, they took her to the Rebel Base on the fourth moon of Yavin. In 3 ABY, when the Rebels hid their base on the ice planet of Hoth, she didn't want Han Solo to leave the Rebellion. But in the end of the Battle of Hoth, she and C-3PO escaped on the Millennium Falcon with Han and Chewbacca. Later, Organa went to Bespin where she met Han's old friend Lando Calrissian, but she did not trust him. After Han Solo was taken to Jabba the Hutt by the bounty hunter Boba Fett, Organa escaped on the Falcon with Lando, Chewbacca, and R2-D2. Leia sensed that Luke was in danger, and ordered Chewbacca to fly the Flacon back to Cloud City so that they could save Luke. After they saved him they escaped from the Imperial forces. One year later she went back to Tatooine to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. Organa disguises herself as the bounty hunter Boushh, pretending to turn in Chewbacca to Jabba the Hutt. She later unfroze Han from carbonite. After being caught rescuing Han, she became Jabba's slave, chained to him and forced to wear a metal bikini. Leia used the chain on her neck to choke Jabba to death. After they got Han back she was on a speeder bike with Luke, but she was knocked out and met an Ewok named Wicket. Later Leia found out that Luke was her twin brother. After the Empire had taken her brother to the Death Star, Organa helped Han to open the station door in the Battle of Endor. In the end of the battle, the Death Star was destroyed. She kissed Han and celebrated with the Ewoks. General of the Resistance Approximately 30 years after the Battle of Endor, Leia became the General of the Resistance, a military force organized to combat the First Order. Role in Lego® Star Wars Game character Princess Leia appears as an unlockable character in the 2005 released Lego Star Wars the Video Game by either using the code BEQ82H or completing the mission behind the ? door, completing the ? door mission, Darth Vader, Rebel Soldier, and Stormtrooper are available to buy. There she is depicted as a baby during Star Wars: Episode III. She also appears as a playable character in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy from 2006. In this game, there are many versions of her, depicting her in her outfits from Episode IV to Episode VI. Princess Leia appears in Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, as well, in all her outfits from LEGO Star Wars II. Leia also makes a cameo appearance in Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures. In this game, she is one of the five Star Wars characters that are hidden in the game's levels. If the player was able to discover all of them, he could unlock Han Solo as a playable character. Leia can be found in the Free the Slaves level in the Temple of Doom section of the game. She's depicted wearing her senator dress. In LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, Leia can be unlocked as an extra character. If the player was able to collect all the minikits from the Battle of Geonosis level, he could unlock the Senator version of Leia as a playable character. Minifigure Senator The Princess Leia (Senator) minifigure was first released in 2000 with the 7190 Millennium Falcon Lego Star Wars set. It featured a yellow coloured skin, a special hairpiece, and a unique torso piece. In 2008, the Lego group released a second version of this figure. It was included with the 10179 Ultimate Collector's Millennium Falcon set. This second version was later rereleased with the 10188 Death Star and the 10198 Tantive IV sets. It featured flesh colour and a newly designed torso. A third version of this minifigure was released in 2011 with the 7965 Millennium Falcon set. It featured a newly designed double-sided head. The rest of this version was identical to the second version. Ceremony The Princess Leia (Ceremony) minifigure portrayed the Rebel Princess during the victory ceremony of Star Wars: Episode IV. It was included in only one set, in the 2012 released 9495 Gold Leader's Y-wing Starfighter Lego Star Wars set. It included a white cloak, a special hairpiece, and a unique torso design. The minifigure's head was double-sided and featured a friendly smiling expression and an angry expression. Hoth The Princess Leia (Hoth) minifigure was first released in 2004 with the 4504 Millennium Falcon set. It featured a unique torso piece and her brown hairpiece (from the Senator figure). This figure was later rereleased with the 6212 X-Wing Fighter set in 2006. In 2011, a second version of this minifigure was released. It was included with the 7879 Hoth Echo Base set and featured a redesigned hairpiece, head, and torso. Bespin The Princess Leia (Bespin) minifigure was released in 2004 with the 10123 Cloud City set. It was unique to this set and featured a unique hairpiece and torso. Boushh A Princess Leia (Boushh) minifigure was released with the 9516 Jabba's Palace set. This set was be released in June 2012 and was the first set to feature this minifigure. The figure comes with a helmet, a thermal detonator, and a staff. Slave The Princess Leia (Slave) minifigure was first included in 2004 with the 4480 Jabba's Palace set. It featured a yellow skin colour, a brown hairpiece, and a unique torso and legs print. This minifigure was later rereleased with the 6210 Jabba's Sail Barge set. This second version was identical to the first one, but it was painted in a flesh colour. Endor The Princess Leia (Endor) minifigure was released in 2009 with the 8038 The Battle of Endor set. It featured a brown hairpiece and a unique torso print. Lego® Star Wars minifigures Episode IV *Princess Leia (Senator) *Princess Leia (Ceremony) Episode V *Princess Leia (Hoth) *Princess Leia (Bespin) Episode VI *Princess Leia (Boushh) *Princess Leia (Slave) *Princess Leia (Endor) Appearances in Lego® video games *''Lego® Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lego® Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Movies *The Han Solo Affair *LEGO Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out! pl:Leia Organa Gallery Princess Leia.jpg|Leia (Senator) Princess Leia Cloud City.jpg|The Bespin Leia minifigure Leia Slave.jpg|Leia as a slave for Jabba 31HiV8YNAjL. SL500 .jpg|The Endor Leia minifigure LEGO Leia Pose.jpg|The animated Leia in Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy Slave Leia.jpg|The animated Slave Leia Flesh Princess Leia (Hoth).jpg|Flesh Princess Leia (Hoth) New Leia.png|Leia (2011) External Links https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Leia_Organa Category:Characters Category:Minifigures from Episode IV Category:Minifigures from Episode V Category:Minifigures from Episode VI Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Senators Category:Galactic Senate Category:Game characters